This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of this study is to quantify optical properties and chromophore concentrations for pre and post treatment skin and adjacent normal skin (in-vivo). Furthermore, in select cases, we will repeatedly perform measurements to record changes in post treatment skin and adjacent normal skin over a period of several weeks. Ultimately we are interested in developing a detailed understanding of the response of skin to therapy with the objective of optimizing therapy. Furthermore we will compare results obtained with SS-FDPM to those arrived at using Modulated Imaging in order to objectively assess the strengths and weaknesses of each technique.